Love In The Garden
by mykingdomfan
Summary: Hate can be an ugly thing, it twist the mind and makes any rational thoughts vanish. But along with hate, there must be love. Or with the love, comes the family's hate. Two teenagers want something they can neither have nor should want. But who says the heart is wrong? Chapters? 12 or more. AU. Rating T/M L, V, IC. R/R please, it won't get better without some help!


Okay, looks like I've got another story...This is defiantly AU, so AU it hurts. To clear up confusion, this is based upon Romeo and Juliet, with me doing my own things of course! Now, Aerith and Sephiroth are siblings-hey they were suppose to be in the orginal draft-Zack and Cloud are cousins, Elmyra is simply the maid, Tifa and Reno are old friends of the Gainsborough's and Fair's respectfally. Angeal has the last name of Fair, because it is better than Hewley. Genesis is well...Genesis...Reeve rules the world-who didn't see it coming?-and all in all, it's gonna be fun...Or sad, more like sad...Enjoy.

Also be looking out for a Yuffentine story based on Disney's Mulan-I've seen plenty of Beauty and the Beast stories for them, so I wanted to be orginal ;)-And something Cloti, can't decide on that one yet...

* * *

A middle age man watched a couple of servants bickering and fighting amongst each other. Sighing, he wondered how it had come to this. The houses of Gainsborough and Fair had always hated each other, for reason's unknown to the prince. But since the patriarch of the Gainsborough died ten years ago, the feud had reached new levels; the hatred had grown to be outright unreasonable.

The feud had even dragged in the servants, and townspeople; you name it, everyone had taken a side. It angered and vexed the prince - what was the reason for this? Why do they fight, and for what? There was no purpose to argue, to draw the town in half all because of a silly feud.

Stepping out of his carriage, he raised a hand to stop the guards from following. They were only servants; they would do no harm to their prince. As he approached, his blue robe dragging behind him, it took the arguing servants-who were arguing on whose master paid more-a couple of seconds to recognize who was approaching them.

"Prince Reeve," one breathed out. The servants were stunned for a couple of seconds, but quickly bowed before him. Why was the prince approaching them? They were nothing but servants! Why are they graced with his royal presence?

Reeve shook his head as the arguing stopped and all four servants bowed. He turned his head to look at a slightly chubby one with a red bandana covering up his hair. Pointing a finger at him, he asked in a regal tone that wasn't harsh, "Your name?"

It took the servant a couple of seconds to realize His Majesty was talking to him. Glancing up with his eyes wide he stuttered, "I-I'm We-Wedge, your highness." Reeve glanced to the right, looking at a woman with brown hair in a pony-tail, he asked, "Your name?"

The woman glanced up, and her voice didn't waver as she answered her prince, "Jesse, Jesse your highness." He nodded, looking at the two others, the one beside Wedge was a man with brown hair also, and beside the brunette woman was a blonde woman.

Reeve shook his head in exasperation; even though they were bowing, he knew they were glaring at one another. Suppressing a sigh, he indicated with his hand for them to rise. The servants did so and looked at the prince. "So what reason is this?" Reeve asked, arching an eyebrow, not wanting nor expecting an answer, "is there a good reason for this arguing? Except disrupting the peace, of course."

He was mildly happy they looked sheepish, like a bunch of children being scolded for stealing from the cookie jar. "Well? Does fighting make it better?" Reeve asked rhetorically. He would never understand why they chose to fight, "I suggest you put this silly business behind you, you were hired to help, not squabble mindlessly."

With his piece spoken, he turned around and walked back to his carriage. Stepping in, he picked up his tuxedo colored cat. Sitting down, he placed the cat in his lap and told the driver to continue on, and as he left for his palace, he wondered if his words would do any good or fall upon deaf ears.

|X|X|X|

A man in his late twenty's stepped out of his green and gold carriage; he looked at the large house in front of him. It was an elegant house, lined with flowers of roses and lilies, the door was a wide double, and the house was colored a welcoming beige.

Stepping up the front steps, he rapped on the door twice, waiting patiently as it opened. Walking in, he shook his head at the servant that wanted to remove his red cloak, and he shooed the servant away and waited for his friend as he took in the entrance way.

Small steps lead to the main entrance with two curved staircases on both sides of the wall, leading to a balcony of sorts that held a hallway which led to the bedrooms. A doorway on the left and right side led to the dining room and the kitchen. In front of him was a doorway which lead to a hallway that held a study and library.

Coming from the doorway in front of him was a man one year older than him, his silver hair long and kept back with a loose pony-tail and calculating sea green cat eyes. He was wearing a silver tunic and a black cloak, with a pair of black boots that went up to his knees and black pants.

"Genesis," the silver haired man greeted, his voice cool as he shook his friend's hand. "It's been too long," The silver haired man took in his friend, it had been well over four years since they had any time to catch up. Genesis was a noble, like himself, the two had been friends since they were children. His red hair was styled in a layered cut and his red cloak covered a black tunic, a matching pair of pants and boots accompanying.

"I'll agree with that, Sephiroth," the two friends walked up the small step and walked into the hallway that split off. One side was the library; the other was the study, where the two were heading.

The two men kept up pleasant conversation, and when they entered the study, Sephiroth took a seat at his desk, while Genesis stood. Arching an eyebrow, Sephiroth leaned back in his chair. Something was up. "Genesis, what is the real reason for this visit?" Sephiroth decided to be forward about this. He watched Genesis with a calculating eye as he picked up a book off his book self.

"When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end. The goddess descends from the sky..." Genesis recited the book, missing Sephiroth roll his eyes. The book was a favorite of Genesis and he quoted it whenever possible. "Wings of light and dark spread afar. She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting."

Standing up, Sephiroth came over and took the book from him, almost rolling his eyes at Genesis' confused look. Putting the book back, Sephiroth crossed his arms, he vaguely understood "Loveless", but he wasn't in the mood to try and decipher it.

"Genesis, is there a reason to quote 'Loveless'?" Annoyance was barely contained in Sephiroth's voice. Genesis' smirk was slightly unsettling as he bowed before him. His left arm was resting on his middle and his right was spread far. He lifted his head up and his words caused Sephiroth's eye to twitch.

"There is, my friend, I wish to marry your sister." Genesis told him. His sister was a beautiful woman, and she was soon to be eighteen. When they were children, he wouldn't have thought this, but she was grown up now, surely it was alright.

Sephiroth inhaled sharply and walked to the window, staring at the garden that his sister had planted. Marry his sister? Was Genesis insane? She was still only seventeen, sure in a couple weeks she'd be eighteen, but still. No, if Genesis wanted to marry her, he would wait. At least for a couple more years, when she hit twenty he would allow it, grudgingly.

She was his baby sister, ever since their father died he had been getting increasingly protective. He just wanted her safe, while he knew Genesis would never harm her, a part of him was reluctant to let her get married. Sighing, he turned around to see Genesis cocking his head at him. His sister would be safe with Genesis; he nodded and saw Genesis release a small breath.

"You can marry her, in a few years." If Genesis was disappointed by his best friend's words, he didn't show it. He kept his chin held high; he did get permission much easier then he thought he would.

The red head walked over and shook his friend's hand with a brief look of gratitude. A surge of pride filled him as Sephiroth said, "While it is a shock, there is no one I trust more to look after my sister."

Genesis knew he would, she was his best friend's sister, and his soon to be wife. Life was working well. Sephiroth would be his brother in law, they would be family, "I will, thank you, Sephiroth."

Yes, life was working fine; Genesis would join the Gainsboroughs, making him family. Sephiroth's sister would be his wife, she was a beautiful thing, and sweet too, it was a wonderful idea. Nothing could jeopardize this, nothing could forestall their plans.


End file.
